Dort, mon amour
by Erelbrile
Summary: Inglaterra se ha emborrachado y con la sinceridad que este estado le entrega, le hace una pregunta a Francia, quien, mientras lo arropa, le busca una respuesta.
1. Dort, Mon Amour

**Pareja: Francia/Inglaterra. Insinuaciones España/Romano y Alemania/Italia**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** - lease el borracho y el bebedor de buen vino - **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dort, Dort, Mon Amour.<strong>

.

.

.

Francis pagó al taxista y sosteniendo a Inglaterra lo hizo avanzar hasta la puerta de su casa. A la vez que lo sostenía, buscaba las llaves. Abrió la puerta y le sacó a Bretaña el abrigo, quien continuó su camino por el pasillo apoyándose en las paredes hasta llegar a su habitación, mientras su acompañante se quitaba su propio abrigo y los colgaba.

Francis encendió la luz al entrar a su cuarto; un leve gruñido ajeno bastó para que deshiciera la acción. En la oscuridad se desvistió y colocó el pijama, luego se dirigió al baño, donde se encerró y se lavó la cara, los dientes y las manos. Al salir del baño, Arthur ya dormía: de espaldas, vestido todavía, su mano derecha en un puño suelto le cubría los ojos, su mano izquierda, en idéntico puño, descansaba por sobre su cabeza.

Francia se sentó a su lado. Le quito los zapatos y los calcetines y le acarició los pies fríos, subiendo y bajando por sus tobillos. Encendió la lamparilla de mesa que usaba Inglaterra para leer, provocando el despertar de éste.

- Fr…-

- Estás ebrio, duérmete.-

- Sorry. –

- Se un buen chico y duérmete. Si mañana despiertas sin dolor de cabeza te haré el amor. Ahora duérmete.-

Inglaterra parecía querer sollozar, pero no lo logró.

- Pardon.-

Francia se inclinó y le beso la frente.

- Dort.-

Cuando Francia pensó que Bretaña estaba dormido, comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta y la camisa.

- Don…you g… getired… of me?-

- ¿Ah? –

-¿No te aburres de mí? – Le repitió, con su lengua pastosa, Inglaterra.

- No. Dort. –

Francis continuó con su propósito de desvestir al chico de ojos verdes.

Antes se aprovechaba de cada oportunidad como ésta para abusar del cuerpo de su gruñón pero deseable vecino, empero ahora deseaba borrar de su memoria esos momentos que seguramente Arthur apenas recordaba. Rememoró las primeras semanas luego que el inglés lo aceptase como novio; su carácter cambiante, su sonrisa y amabilidad con el aire, donde supuestamente estaban los seres que eran sus amigos, los viajes atravesando el Canal de la Mancha; desde París a Londres, de Londres a París; los días pasados en la casa ajena, la que con el paso de cada visita, cada una más larga que la anterior, se iba amoldando a ambos: una botella de vino en casa de Arthur, una de ron en la de Francis, una casa de aves en Londres para Pierre; compartir cama; la primera noche juntos…

La primera noche; luego que Inglaterra se durmiese el francés se incorporó y tapándose la cara con las manos, lloró en silencio para no despertar a su compañero. Entre sus brazos Bretagne siempre fue desinhibido a causa del alcohol, pero nunca se imaginó que su actitud estando sobrio diferiría tanto y tan poco. Su forma de entregar su cuerpo estaba acompañada de su voluntad: quería que François lo besara, que François lo recorriera completo, que fuera François y no otro, como en sus noches de borrachera en que no le importaba su acompañante, el que le arrancase jadeos de dolor y placer. La agresividad instantánea del licor había cambiado en una suavidad sensual para moverse contra su cuerpo, en una exquisita conciencia de sus actos y palabras. Los "I love you" se confundían con el aroma de su piel y no con el del ron. Sus ojos suavemente cerrados mientras Francis movía sus caderas penetrándolo. Inglaterra, sentado sobre él, dando leves y lentos respingos estirando todo su cuerpo, elevando su cuello; la sensación de los músculos de los muslos de Arthur contrayéndose bajo sus manos. Su timidez, no por mostrar su cuerpo ni por dejar escapar su voz, sino por conocer él mismo el cuerpo de Francia. La manera de acurrucarse a su lado, susurrándole palabras en un intercambio de acentos y vocablos en diferentes idiomas; piropos antiguos y olvidados por el paso de los siglos y la evolución del lenguaje renaciendo en significado antes que el más joven de los dos se rindiera al sopor que le invadía luego que su amado lo satisficiera; las caricias que le exigía y por las que reclamaba, en el tiempo que transcurría entre su entrega y su sueño, cada vez que France detenía el movimiento de sus dedos; la sensación de romper el cuerpo de Inglaterra en cada gemido que oía.

Nunca volvería a tener sexo con Inglaterra estando éste borracho y por eso muchas veces el británico se dormía con una gran desilusión en sus ojos vidriosos luego de una tarde de juerga.

Francia abrió las cubiertas de la cama, terminó de desvestir a Inglaterra y apagó la lamparilla. Antes de cubrirlo, lo observó a gusto con la luz que entraba por la puerta de vidrio que daba al patio. Sus cejas espesas, sus párpados pálidos, sus labios entreabiertos, su cabello rubio; tan desordenado y tan suave. Sus cabellos finos le cubrían el borde superior de sus orejas como cobijándolas, y recorrían su nuca hasta su cuello. Sus brazos delgados, su cintura poco pero hermosamente marcada, sus caderas apenas más anchas que su torso, sus tetillas erguidas reclamando contra el frío de la noche, el camino de su clavícula y la curva de su hombro, sus axilas como dos huecos, sus venas marcadas en sus antebrazos, las manos pequeñas, sus articulaciones gruesas, las uñas delatando que sus costumbre de morderlas estaba de regreso –pero ¿por qué?-, como cada vez que algo le preocupaba, el vello que nacía debajo de su ombligo y se extendía cada vez más espeso –aunque nunca tanto como el suyo propio-, sus piernas prácticamente lampiñas, exceptuando unos pelillos rubios que imperceptiblemente aparecían en sus canillas. Sus pies blancos evidenciado una mala circulación.

Unos rastros de escasa barba comenzaban a lucirse, antes de ser decapitados por la navaja de Arthur. Unas leves ojeras bajo sus párpados y un hematoma del tamaño de una moneda en la zona interior de su pierna, a la altura de su rodilla. No podía verlo en ese momento, pero sabía que el compañero de ese moretón estaba en la parte baja de su espalda, donde más arriba, por debajo de su cuello y entre sus omóplatos estaba tatuada una tiara con las palabras "God Save the Queen".

Francia tapó a Bretaña y se acostó a su lado. En sueños, Inglaterra estornudó. François se acercó más a él y le tomo la temperatura con la mano, sin notar fiebre.

- Por ahora. – Pensó Francia. El también estornudaba de vez en cuando, pero con la economía europea como estaba todos se preocupaban ante el más mínimo indicio de resfrío. Recordó a sus primos Italia, ambos en cama, el mayor cuidado por Antonio y el menor, por Ludwig. Sabía que Feliciano y Lovino estaban en buenas manos, pero ¿lo estaban Veneciano y Romano? La única vez que visitó a Feliciano, Alemania estaba pendiente de él, de cada cambio brusco de temperatura. Por Gilbert estaba enterado que Alemania del Oeste dormía con él sin pensar en el peligro de un contagio, que apenas comía y que incluso faltaba al trabajo, ¡Alemania faltando al trabajo! Sabía que tenía una inexplicable pero fuerte relación con su primo, pero no comprendió la razón de tanta devoción hasta que Prusia le habló del amor que su hermano sentía por el italiano. En cuanto a Romano, sabía que España cuidaba bien de él. Sabía que mientras Lovino dormía Antonio se ocupaba de la huerta y de la casa en su lugar y que en sus horas libres se sentaba a su lado con su guitarra y tocaba melodías suaves para acompañarlo en sus sueños. También sabía que con la fiebre Romano se enfadaba menos y por eso España aprovechaba de mimarlo como nunca se lo permitía.

El rubio francés acercó sus labios a los del chico que conoció en su más remota infancia y los besó; saboreó el gusto del trago y pensó en la pregunta de Angleterre.

El ex imperio no tenía moderación al beber y eso le estaba pasando la cuenta. Además cambiaba de humor con facilidad y por mucho que se esforzara debía aceptar que cocinar no era lo suyo. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba sentía un inmenso amor por él. Y si bien era cierto que se enojaba fácilmente, del mismo modo era el que se alegraba y enternecía con facilidad. François amaba su risa espontánea, los besos que le lograba robar y los que, muy de vez en cuando, entre un gruñido con el ceño fruncido y un abrazo afectuoso, le regalaba. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando encontraba sobre la mesa del desayuno, los días de primavera, o sobre la cama las tardes de invierno, una de las cartas que le escribía. Recordatorios, historias cortas, incluso declaraciones de afecto eran redactadas por la mano del escritor ahogado en política que ahora yacía a su lado.

Dio vueltas en la cama sin lograr dormirse. También le gustaba la forma en que trataba a los gemelos. Los había criado bien y era lo que podía llamarse un padre preocupado, aunque sin mucho control sobre sus hijos, adolescentes ya, principalmente del mayor.

También disfrutaba escucharlo tocar el violín. O la guitarra. Las temporadas que pasaban en la capital inglesa Arthur le enseñaba a tocar la batería.

- Guíate por tu pulso. –

Eran esos momentos en que le permitía ingresar en su mundo los que siempre agradecía. Eran liberadores, además que le mostraban nuevas facetas del cabezota inglés. En cuanto al mundo de Francis, Inglaterra solía entrar en silencio con una taza de té en su estudio y se sentaba a su lado a verlo pintar. O lo acompañaba podando las rosas mientras él las regaba, siempre con la misma discusión, ¿rosas blancas o rojas? O también…

François olvidó lo que estaba pensando pues un pájaro cantó en el patio, invitando a Pierre a un vuelo nocturno. Se preguntó si acaso Pierre tendría una hermosa avecita parisina o un amigo emplumado. Al poco tiempo se escuchó el piar de Pierre. Su mascota era libre de vagar y conquistar a cuanta avecilla se le acercara, Francis en cambio no. Pero no le importaba, no necesitaba una conquista ni una noche con una guapa italiana. Prefería a Inglaterra.

Remeció el hombro de Bretagne.

- Petit lapin…-

- Mmm. – Los hermosos ojos jade de Arthur intentaron enfocarlo, apenas abiertos mientras intentaba girar su cabeza para mirarlo de frente.

- No me canso de ti porque te amo.-

- Mmm.-

- Mañana asegúrate de despertar con ánimo. –

- ¿Mmm? –

- Nothing. Dort, dort.-

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Traducciones**

Dort, dort, mon amour: _Duerme, duerme, mi amor._

Sorry: _Lo siento._

Pardon: _Perdón._

Dort: _Duerme._

Don…you g… getired… of me?: _¿No t-te aburres e`mi?_

I love you: _Te amo._

God Save the Queen: _Dios salve a la Reina._

Petit lapin: _Pequeño conejo._

Nothing. Dort, dort: _Nada. Duerme, duerme._


	2. Extra 1: Retrato

Inglaterra se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta únicamente abrigado por una sábana blanca y observó a Francia ordenar sus pinturas y su lienzo. Con un gesto, Francia le indicó que entrara. Inglaterra se sentó en el piso de madera frente al amplio ventanal, sobre parte de la tela.

Cambió su posición a libre albedrío frente a Francia, luciéndose, como coqueteándole. Estiró su cuerpo en el piso, con las piernas recogidas, las rodillas apuntando hacía el techo, se estiró como si recién se estuviese despertando, con los brazos flexionados hacia él. Volvió a incorporarse mientras la tela resbalaba por su espalda y se abrazó a sus rodillas, mirando a Francia con unos ojitos tristes. Ladeó su torso y, levemente, también su piernas, adelantando aquella mano que más alejada estaba del pintor, como si intentase arrastrarse hacia él sin perder su porte. Deslizó aquella mano por su brazo, sin soltar en ningún momento la tela blanca que en ese instante lo tapaba como una túnica, mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa, llevó su mano hasta su cuello.

Apoyó ambas manos detrás suyo y suspiró, sin comprender como satisfacer el ojo del francés. Francia le dijo que se detuviera. Sentado, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el cabello atravesado por la luz del sol, apoyado en sus brazos estirados, con ambas piernas flexionadas, su regazo sosteniendo la mayor parte de la sábana, la que además se enredaba en sus manos y sus pies, uno de ellos un poco por delante del otro, su suspiro todavía sintiéndose en el tiempo.

Mientras Inglaterra dejaba que el sol lo acariciara, el pincel de Francia bailó sobre el lienzo.

El pintor deseaba ser un rayo del astro rey.


	3. Extra 2: Pincelada

Inglaterra dormía sobre el sofá con la espalda descubierta luego de haberse dado un baño. Su cuerpo sin ropa, con la toalla rodeándole el cuello fue descubierto por Francia, quien se dirigió a su estudio y regresó con diferentes pinturas. Retiró con cuidado la toalla. Con su pincel escogió un color verde y con éste pintó una línea en la espalda de Inglaterra, quien se rió en sueños. Continuó su pintura, tapando con un verde más oscuro el tatuaje de Inglaterra, cambiando luego a un color amarillo, luego al café. Regreso a las tonalidades del verde, bajando por su espalda, por sus muslos, subiendo por su cuello y pintando cada espacio de piel que pudo encontrar. La mejilla izquierda de Inglaterra desapareció bajó un verde claro y el lado de su nariz correspondiente también. Cuando terminó, guardó sus pinturas y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena.

En el cuerpo de Inglaterra, cada línea de sus ojos había sido fotografiada por los colores de Francia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE:**

Apoyando ambas manos en la pared, con el chorro tibio de la ducha cayéndole encima, Inglaterra resistía los movimientos de Francia. Uno más brusco que los demás le hizo quejarse.

- ¡Francia! No tan fuerte, me duele.-

- Pardon. No esperaba que la pintura fuese tan difícil de quitar.-

- Y pensar que me bañe hace solo unas horas. –

- Pardon, pardon, petit lapin. -

Inglaterra soltó un quejido de comprensión y continuó soportando los movimientos de la mano de Francia, quien con una esponja intentaba quitarle las manchas verdes de su espalda.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

**Traducción**

Pardon, petit lapin: _Perdón, pequeño conejo._


End file.
